gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kissed by Fire
"Kissed by Fire" is the fifth episode of the third season of Game of Thrones. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall.WinterIsComing.net, February 28, 2013. It will premiere on April 28, 2013. It was written by story editor Bryan Cogman and directed by Alex Graves. Plot Summary In the Seven Kingdoms Across the Narrow Sea Beyond the Wall Appearances :Main: Kissed by Fire/Appearances Characters First *Petyr Baratheon (dead) *Tommard Baratheon (dead) *Edric Baratheon (dead) *Princess Shireen Baratheon *Grey Worm *Olyvar Deaths *Willem Lannister *Martyn Lannister *Rickard Karstark Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Richard Madden as King Robb Stark *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Oona Chaplin as Queen Talisa Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr *Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion *Mackenzie Crook as Orell *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Noah Taylor as Locke *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *John Stahl as Lord Rickard Karstark *Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon *Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund *Philip McGinley as Anguy *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Will Tudor as Olyvar *Dean-Charles Chapman as Martyn Lannister *Timothy Gibbons as Willem Lannister *Shaun Blaney Cast notes *19 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *"Kissed by fire" is a phrase used by the wildlings to describe people who are red-haired. Ygritte is described as "kissed by fire". To be "kissed by fire" is considered to be blessed with good luck. *Daenerys Targaryen's scenes in Essos were originally written by Benoiff and Weiss as part of the episode following this one, "The Climb". They were subsequently pushed back into the script for this episode. Cogman also didn't write the scene in this episode between Jon Snow and Orell. The first part Cogman wrote for this episode were all of the Arya scenes. The last ones he wrote were Sansa scenes that proved very difficult, but had to be rewritten anyway due to a production issue.Bryan Cogman Q&A, WinterIsComing.net, April 24, 2013. **The Daenerys scenes were added in such a way that when Shireen Baratheon is explaining who Aegon Targaryen was, that he lived on Dragonstone island where she now lives and conquered Westeros, her description switches into a voiceover, segwaying into the scenes with Daenerys, Aegon's descendant. *Bran Stark, Rickon, and their associated characters do not appear in this episode. Samwell Tarly, Gilly, and the other Night's Watch members north of the Wall do not appear in this episode. Theon and the other House Greyjoy characters do not appear in this episode. Memorable Quotes In the books :See Differences between books and TV series - Season 3#Kissed by Fire Marketing Promotional Images Kissed by Fire Robb Talisa.jpg|Robb Stark and Talisa Maegyr References Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes